Roscoe Vs Blaise
by princess-snow510
Summary: In which three's a crowd...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's another little side story for Blaise and Stiles.**

 **Based off my OC Blaise in my fanfic Hellfire.** **it is and also isn't connected to the fanfic story meaning that you can enjoy it as its own little story.**

 **Not sure if I want to leave it like this or make it a little longer.**

 **Either way Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary: In which three is a crowd…**

* * *

Blaise let out a growl that had the Stiles snapping his head towards her in seconds. He frowned her hands were on her hips and her foot was taking. How long had she been standing there?

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Her eye twitched in irritation and he knew she was about to chew him out.

He looked over at his mate to see she wore a less than pleased expression on her face as she ranted at him for something that he'd done. But she was breath taking none the less. Blaise was wearing an off the shoulder black lace dress that hugged her curves with high heels. And if she had stopped yelling at him for two seconds he would have told her so, while questioning why she was dressed so formal in the first place.

"…and your still not listening Stiles. Do you even love me?" She growled at him snapping his attention from the way he was planning on getting her out of that dress.

He frowned. "Of course I love you, why would you even have to ask?"

"I have to ask because I have been standing waiting for you to answer me for the last 30 minutes but you seemed to only have eyes for him." The demoness spat, angrily.

Stiles frowned already knowing who **_he_** was. "That's not true Blaise, I only have eyes for you."

"Really? Then why aren't you ready for the dinner party?"

Stiles eyes widened. He had totally forgotten. He looked down. He was dressed in ripped denim jeans and a t shirt that had his sweat on it. His hands where dirtied from working with Roscoe all evening.

"I know why…" His head snapped up to see his mates mint green eyes drilling into him. "You've forgotten."

He gulped. She was right he had forgotten. But he didn't have a death wish, he may have put his life on the line many of times but he was suicidal… he decided to remain quiet.

"You pay more attention to Roscoe than you do me." she cried out stomping her foot in her frustration.

"No." He said in his defense.

"Yes you do. You blew off or movie date for Roscoe. You blew off or lunch date for Roscoe and now you couldn't even be bothered to remember the dinner with my family for that bloody car!" Her guise shimmering as her rage mounted.

"Roscoe started running hot." He said in defense with proved to be the wrong thing as his little mate bared her fangs at him.

He was at a loss for words. He knew anything he said at this moment wouldn't even make a difference not with her being so upset, besides the demoness had a way with words that made him feel like he only seemed to dig a deeper ditch with her.

"I am tired of being in a three way relationship with you and that thing!" She snapped before turning away her red hair in flames as she marched back into their shared house.

Stiles quickly making his way to follow her only to trip over his tool and fall back towards the car face foreword.

Blaise stormed into the house waiting for her mate to chase after her, grab her and kiss her anger at him away. After a moment of silence she frowned decided to see what was taking him so long.

She was seconds from shifting into her true form right then and there when she caught sight of Stiles face first in the bloody jeep again.

She glared at it. It seemed Roscoe had one-upped her for her mate's affection once more.

Oh but two could play at that way, and Kitsune's never played fair.

"Blaise it's not what it looks like, I can explain-" He stuttered out quickly trying to calm her.

"It's fine Stilinski." Blaise replied coolly.

He flinched at the use of his last name. She held her head high as she walked away from him and towards her own car.

"Wait, so what are you going to do?" Stiles asked timidly.

Blaise shrugged buckling her seatbelt before looking at her reflection.

"I'm sure Derek would love to be my date, I mean it's not like he hasn't accompanied me to these dinners before…" She said casually watching from the corner of her eyes as Stiles tensed before glaring at nothing in particular.

"Well as long as it's as friends..." He said emotionlessly.

"Well, I'll let you get back to Roscoe…" She said inwardly smirking as she started her car.

"What time are you getting back?" He asked with a frown not liking the thought of his mate spending time with her ex-flame, especially with her family there to witness.

Blaise shrugged. "Don't know, but don't worry Derek will take good care of me, he always does."

With that she drove off watching Stiles throw his wrench in frustration.

Roscoe: 1

Blaise: 1


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing huh? What are you doing?"

 **Silence**

"Do you hate me?"

 **Silence**

"Do you hate Blaise?"

 **Silence**

"Do you want me to suffer mentally, physically, and sexually?"

 **Silence**

"Do you want me to go through the rest of this relationship sleeping on the couch?"

 **Silence**

"Because that's what's going to happen if I don't make it to the dinner party. Do you understand? Blaise is going to put me in the dog house…and probably make scrap metal out of you." Stiles snapped at Roscoe as he once again tried to start his jeep and once again failed.

After watching his mate drive away Stiles had ran into the house taking the fastest shower known to man and getting dressed in the suit his lovely mate had bought him even faster.

When he had scrambled into his car trying to start it; it refused to budge. Almost like a child that had been scolded and was throwing a tantrum.

"Come on, come on, come on, don't do this to me please."

"I don't want to die, you don't want to die, please come on buddy."

"Come on, Blaise didn't mean what she said you know how hot headed she is buddy, she loves you as much as I do. Let's go and get our girl, show her that we love her too…" Stiles pleaded with his jeep.

Stiles twisted the key once more sprouting a pleading prayer then a praise as the engine roared to life.

"Yes yes yes. And they said that dog was man's best friend…" Stiles shouted before flooring the gas to his jeep he had a dinner party to get too.


End file.
